ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Elliot
Next morning, Elliot head off to the wilderness to find the alien. While he's searching, Ratchet and the gang are reunited with Kiva, as she explains the strange discovery. Kiva: So, you see.. I saw a UFO last night meaning one thing - aliens. X-23: Even though they are harmless, why would they come here? Kiva: That I don't know. Yasha: We'll take a look. - As Yasha and Karasu look inside the tool shed, Presea approached Kiva. Presea: You might want to talk to Ratchet. He's undergoing some serious meditation recently. Kiva: Which one is it? Presea: A journey to inner peace. That's the second time he tries desperately to find it within himself. Kiva: Oh... Okay, I'll talk to Ratchet. - Kiva walked towards Ratchet and sit right next to him. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. - For a minute, Ratchet said nothing. Kiva asked about his first attempt to find the inner peace he's looking for. Kiva: So, how was your first attempt to finding inner peace going? - Ratchet opened his eyes and tells her the whole story. Ratchet: Kells.. The land was very peaceful there. I thought I visit and find it, but it's never that simple with Bowser. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. You just need to keep on trying and not give up. Ratchet: I appreciate it.. But, that's not the half of it. He sent the Northmen there and destroyed the village as a warning. *sighs with fear* What a horrible bloodbath.. Kiva: But still, you need to keep looking for your inner peace. - Reia sends a telepathic message to Kiva. Reia: Don't push him, Kiva. You and I both know that he's trying very hard to find answers. But because of his power growing, his quest has become much more difficult. Kiva: *sighs* Okay, Ratchet. Guess I'll leave you alone for a while. Ratchet: Kiva.. Do you think that we can banish Bowser? For all that he's done? Kiva: 'Have thy little faith'. Meaning, have hope Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. Say, what's the boy's name, the one who lives here? Kiva: Elliot. Ratchet: Elliot.. Okay. - Kiva stands up and walked towards Presea again. Presea: How is he feeling? Kiva: He's feeling fine now. Presea: I doubt that. He cannot forget the people who already lost their lives because of Bowser's conquest of war. Ghost: I'm afraid she's correct. Unless we do something, Bowser will overpower us and rule the universe. I'm not saying the odds are impossible, we just need a good edge to convince him. Kiva: Like what? Ghost: That I don't know. Reia: Me neither. But, I'm sure we can help him somehow. - Later that day, Elliot sits in a chair, waiting for the alien to show up. Ratchet: Evening, Elliot. Why are you out in the cold? Elliot: Waiting for someone. How did you know my name? Ratchet: Kiva told me. I'm Ratchet. Elliot: Nice to meet you, sir. Ratchet: Same here. - Kiva checks on Ratchet, who is just making friends with Elliot. Kiva: Hi again, Ratchet. Ratchet: Evening, Kiva. I was just talking to Elliot. Kiva: Well, that's good. - Just as Kiva said something, a small creature slowly coming towards the trio. Ratchet: Well, guess we find our culprit.. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. It's so cute! Ratchet: I kinda agree with you. But, what's this little guy doing here? Kiva: Gee.. I guess he must've gotten left behind last night. Ratchet: Man.. We can't let the poor guy stay outside forever. Any ideas? Kiva: I don't got any ideas today. Ratchet: There must be something we can do..and not in the 'keeping secrets' kinda way. - Despite of Ratchet's thinking strategy, Kiva just had a idea, one of which he wasn't too sure about. Kiva: Ratchet, I got an idea. Ratchet: What's up? Kiva: Well, we should.. *whispers her idea to Ratchet* Ratchet: Are you serious? Won't the others find out about this? Kiva: I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, this little guy got left behind last night. Ratchet: Yeah, you just told me that. Kiva: Now, we need to make sure he returns home. Ratchet: But, in order to do that, we need something to get their attention. For now, let's take him inside. Kiva: Okay. - The trio took the creature inside the house for the morning as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes